Nightwing (Post-Crisis)
Summary Richard John "Dick" Grayson is a fictional superhero that appears in comic books published by DC Comics. Created by Bob Kane and Bill Finger and illustrator Jerry Robinson, he first appeared in Detective Comics #38 in April 1940. The youngest in a family of acrobats known as the "Flying Graysons", Dick watches a mafia boss kill his parents in order to extort money from the circus that employed them. Bruce Wayne takes him in as his legal ward (retconned as an adopted son in some cases) and eventually as the original incarnation of the crime-fighting partner Robin. He is written by many authors as the first (and prodigal) son of Batman. Many, including OMAC, state that he is the one that Batman cares about the most. Throughout his adolescence, Batman and Robin are inseparable. As he grows older and spends more time as the leader of the Teen Titans, however, Grayson retires as Robin and takes on his own superhero identity Nightwing to assert his independence (others would fill in as Robin). His Nightwing persona was created by writer Marv Wolfman and artist George Pérez and first appeared in Tales of the Teen Titans #44 (July 1984). As Nightwing, he leads the Teen Titans and later the Outsiders. In the first volume of his eponymous series (1996–2009) he becomes the protector of Blüdhaven, Gotham's economically troubled neighboring city, the locale the character is most closely associated with. He has also served stints protecting the streets of New York, Chicago and Gotham in other runs over the years. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Nightwing, Richard John "Dick" Grayson, Founding Member of the Teen Titans, Formerly Robin the Boy Wonder Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Early 20s Classification: Human Vigilante, Former Robin (sidekick to Batman), Former Teen Titans Leader Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Master Acrobat, Weapon Mastery, limited Electricity Manipulation (via gauntlet and Eskrima Sticks) Attack Potency: Small Building level+ (Comparable to Katana) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Should not be overwhelmingly slower than Katana) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Small Building Class+ (Has subdued characters as tough as Bane and Killer Croc) Durability: Small Building level+ Stamina: Large (can take on packs of thugs single-handedly; even broken ribs don't slow him down) Range: Human melee range normally, extended melee range with Escrima Sticks, several dozen meters with Batarangs Standard Equipment: Body Armor, Utility Belt, Batarangs, Smoke Bombs, Stun Grenades, Gas Bombs, Grappling Hooks, Wireless Trackers, First-Aid Kits, Listening Devices, Gauntlet (equipped with taser capable of emitting 15,000 volts of electricity), Eskrima Sticks (equipped with similar tasers) Intelligence: Gifted. Nightwing is an incredibly skilled martial artist, having been trained by the best in the DC Universe, including Batman, Black Canary, and Lady Shiva. He has defeated foes far above his weight class such as Killer Croc, and easily takes down scores of henchman non-lethally. Being the world's greatest acrobat, he is a supremely agile combatant, frequently making use of parkour to pull off improbable and nearly impossible maneuvers to catch foes off guard (such as jumping out of a helicopter, grabbing the landing rails, and using his momentum to swing back into the helicopter to drop kick someone inside). While not as proficient as Batman or Red Robin, Nightwing is also an incredibly skilled detective, solving dozens of crimes weekly as part of Bludhaven's police department and in his guise as a superhero. He also is incredibly sociable, amicable, and charismatic, having the most connections out of any superhero short of Superman Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, refuses to kill Feats: '-Strength:' *Throws the KGBeast *Punches Barry Pierce through a brick wall *Bends a newspaper stand over *OHKO Pteradon '-Speed:' *Dodges Jesse's super-speed kick *Faster than Batman using the grapnel *Beats a speeding car to its destination *Catching the train *Runs real fast '-Skill:' *Officially #2 *Knows a death-touch, which is real. (full fight) *Beats Shrike while injured, who had already defeated and captured Black Canary . *Beats Jason, after being electrocuted, hit with tranquilizers and fear toxin. *Adapts to Hwa Rang in short period *Stalemates Azreal in a sword fight *Easily defeats Boomerang Jr. *ManhandlesCatwoman *vs. Ubu, who says his skill rival's Batman's *Dismantles Tarantula while injured *Takes down Huntress Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Humans Category:Detectives Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Bat Family Category:Vigilantes Category:Sidekicks Category:Weapon Masters Category:Justice League Members Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 9 Category:Grappling Users